Friendship Never Ends
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Sequel to Friendship Only Goes So Far. Maria and Tyler return to District two from the 207th games to realize everything has been flipped upside down. And things aren't getting any better once the president gets in the picture. What will the group do to find themselves a new normal. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I had an idea for a Friendship Only Goes So Far sequel and this is it. It's not my original idea but this is what happened. By the way, the girl Tyler's based off of and I changed our joined account name. We are no longer Quirky Animals. We are now Heaven VS Hell. And just so you know, none of us changed our hair like our character did except for the girls Syl and Tyler are based of actually did both cut their hair. Okay, I'm in no mood to write a read Author's Note so enjoy. Oh! If you haven't read Friendship Only Goes So Far, go read it before you read this. It won't make much sense unless you've read the original first. And updates will be very quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. All characters are based on real people.**

Chapter 1

Maria POV

I watch though the back of the train as the Capitol disappears from my view. Tyler and I are just getting back from the 207th annual games. We're Game Makers. I'm the Head Game Maker. We are currently 25. We were eighteen when us along with our two best friends won the Quarter Quell. Tyler and I have been designing the games since. The door opens to the room I'm in.

"What do you want, Tyler?" I asked my best friend without looking at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Tyler asked as she sat down next to me.

"It's just us on the train," I sighed.

"Fair enough," she yawned.

"How do you think Sally and Syl are holding up with us being Head Game Maker and a Game Maker?" I asked.

"Syl's never said anything to me so I assume she's fine with it. It's Sally I'm concerned about. She seems off."

"Well since we'll be in District Two in a couple hours, I'm going to call Sally and Syl's houses and let them know we're on our way," I sighed and got up.

I started to walk out of the room as I pulled my cell phone out but Tyler grabbed my arm.

"Speaker phone," she said to me.

I flopped down on the couch and dialled Sylvianna's house number. She doesn't use the cell phone we brought her. On the fifth ring, Mrs. Shore picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello? Mrs. Shore? Is Sylvianna home?" I asked.

"No," Mrs. Shore sighed.

"Well when she gets home, can you tell her that we just left the Capitol so we'll be home in a couple hours and to meet us in our spot?" I requested.

"Alright. Goodbye," Mrs. Shore said quickly before hanging up.

I put my phone away and turned to Tyler. I pulled my legs up on the couch.

"Did she seem really blunt to you?" I asked.

Tyler nodded. "What do you think that's about?"

I shrugged and started to dial Sally's house number. She destroyed the phone we got her but no one knows how. I hit speaker. We got a really weird message.

"You have reached an unoccupied house in Victor's Village. Please hang up and try again."

I hung up my phone and looked at the screen curiously.

"Did you type the number in wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I've never typed a number in wrong in my life. I wouldn't be able to be a Head Game Maker if I couldn't type. I have to control everything," I growled.

I got up and walked to the computer in the living room. I opened up the Capitol's website. I clicked on the Hunger Games direct link. I click on the 'Victors' tab. I go to the list of all of the Victors from District two. I go to the Living Victor list and I saw myself, Tyler and Sylvianna near the end of the list. All of our profiles had information about us plus pictures from our Victor Capitol photo shoot. Our profiles were our best head shot. Tyler's was her making a stupid face. So she actually told me the truth when she saw she made stupid faces in all of her head shots.

"Where's Sally?" I whispered to myself.

I look under the list of deceased Victors. I scrolled to the bottom because it would tell me the most recents deaths. The most recent one was Sally. I put my hand to my mouth. Tyler came into the room and I minimized the tab.

"What did you find?" Tyler asked.

"Sally's dead," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Sally's dead!" I yelled.

"What? You lie. You're lying," Tyler accused.

I made the tab full screen and showed Tyler that Sally was on the dead Victors list. She gasped and I shut the computer down.

"What do you think happened?" Tyler whispered to me.

"Could be anything. That's probably why Syl's mom was acting so weird," I sighed.

"What do we do?"

"Tyler, I don't know. Personally, I'm not too surprised or sad," I sighed.

"What?" Tyler demanded.

"The last time I talked to Sally, she told me that she thought district two is a hell hole and that everyone in the district can go to hell for all she cared," I explained.

"Sally said that?" Tyler asked in shock.

I nodded. My hair fell into my face as I looked down. I kept my hair brown but I ditched the blonde ends. Instead of my usual blonde ombré, the ombré was rainbow. I also grew my hair out quite a bit. Tyler left her hair really short but added black and green into her bangs. She left the rest her natural blonde. My mind drifted to Sylvianna. She cut her hair just long enough to tuck it behind her ears. She kept her hair blonde but was considering getting baby blue streaks in her bangs.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked Tyler.

"More or less happy," she smirked.

I smiled at Tyler and gave her a high five. Truth is, in our little clique, we have two friendships merged together. We are closely connected but it's me and Tyler plus Syl and Sally. Now, Sally's dead and Syl doesn't have a closest friend. What do we do now? With Tyler and I not around for three months every year, what's going to happen to Syl? Is she going to go down like Sally? Do I need to get Syl a place in the Game Maker panel? What the hell is going to happen?

"Do you think Syl's going to be okay?" Tyler asked.

"Trust me. Something will go wrong. We either need to add someone to our group or we need to get Syl on the council," I explained.

"Kaley McCain!" Tyler yelled.

"You called her a dwarf to her face. I'm pretty sure she won't want to join our group," I said to the blonde.

Tyler shrugged. She knew I was right. We got up and moved over to the couch. We started to watch this year's game. Just as the game finished, we pulled into the station at district two. We grabbed our bags, which we left by the door, and exited the train. We knew we would be going back to the Capitol in not too long but we always like to come home between the games and the dance.

I look around the station. Thankfully, no one is here for our arrival. The very first time Tyler and I were Game Makers, the whole district came to welcome us home. We start to walk to Victor's Village. We stop at my house and I throw my bag inside. I shut the door without saying anything to my parents. They should know at this point that when I get home, I have important things to do. We go next door and Tyler opened the door to her house and her two little sisters come running. I saw Tyler's older sister slowly walk into the entry. Tyler throws the bag to her older sister then pushes her little sisters off her. We step outside and shut the door. We walk to the far side of Victor's Village and find the dead part of the fence. It's a hidden spot behind a bunch of trees. In all honesty, Tyler and I are the reason there is a dead spot in the fence. During a thunderstorm, the power in all districts went out. Tyler and I used what we learned in the Capitol and made a section of the fence where no power can reach. We sneak out of the district and run off into the woods. We head to the clear lake we found in the trees. It was potentially the most beautiful sight we've ever seen. Flowers growing, trees unharmed and healthy, perfectly clear water, giant rocks that can be used as seats and the greenest grass I've ever seen. Just as we requested, Sylvianna was sitting on a rock staring into the perfect water.

"Hey," I said to the blonde.

She looked up at us. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Sally's dead," she cried.

"We know," I told her.

She got up and looked at us.

"How?" Sylvianna demanded.

"Capitol computers contain all information," Tyler explained.

I wrapped my arms around Syl and embraced her. The blonde wrapped her arms around me the second I started to hug her.

"What do we do?" Syl asked.

"Tyler and I were talking about it. We either need to get you on the Game Maker council or we need to add someone else to our group. What do you want?" I asked.

Sylvianna let go of me and shrugged.

"I have an idea! Why doesn't Syl come to the Capitol with us when we have to go to the Victor dance and we show her what she would have to do and then go from there?" Tyler suggested.

"That's actually a really great idea," I admitted.

"I don't-"

"You're coming," Tyler and I told the blonde cutting her off.

"But what if I get influenced by the Capitol? Dyeing my skin, getting tattoos, dyeing my hair weird colours-"

"Sylvianna!" I exclaimed. "You have nothing to worry about. Tyler and I have been going to the Capitol for years and they have had no-"

"You put rainbow colours in your hair," Sylvianna pointed out.

"That's not the point. I kind of wanted to add more dimension to my usual ombré and that meant adding more colours so I ended up getting a rainbow. Truth is, you don't have to be near the public all that much. But right now, we need to go pick a dress for you and I have to call Ice," I said.

We went back to Victor's Village. Everyone went into their own house. I grab my bag and start to go upstairs. I drop my bag on my bed and pull my phone out. I call the President of Panem. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Maria. To what do I owe this honour?" Ice asked.

"I need a favour," I said to the President. "I want Sylvianna to be a Game Maker."

"Done," he said.

"Really?" I asked. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just make sure that Sylvianna gets a chance to try out the Game Maker board. We clearly didn't train Tyler good enough-"

"But Tyler caught on really easily. And that was part two. Can I bring the girls in tomorrow to show Sylvianna what she's getting herself into?" I asked.

"Of course. The train will be there at noon tomorrow," Ice purred.

"Perfect," I breathed.

I heard the other end went dead. I tucked my phone into my pocket. I quickly called Tyler.

"Hello?" Tyler asked.

"Do not unpack. We're going back to the Capitol tomorrow at noon. Just add your party clothes," I told my best friend.

I hang up and run outside and to Sylvianna's house. I knock on the door then walk in.

"Hi Richard! Hi June!" I yelled as I ran past Sylvianna's parents and up to Sylvianna's room.

Richard and June are use to Tyler and me walking in. But all of our parents are use to it at this point. I open the door to Sylvianna's room. She starring at all of her dresses like they are demons. I pick up a slim fit white, orange, and blue dress with tribal print and hold it to her.

"This one," I told her.

She nodded and threw the dress into a bag.

"Pack everything and grab your phone. We're heading out at noon for the Capitol," I told her.

Syl looked up at me with wide eyes. I winked at her then started towards the door. Syl grabbed my arm with both hands.

"Wait. What do I pack?" she asked.

"Whatever you would pack to go on a week long trip except bring more clothes," I sighed.

I quickly left Syl's house and ran to my own. I then turned and ran back to Syl's house. I opened the door but didn't go inside.

"Bring one full white outfit. You'll need more during Game season but just bring one this time," I yelled before shutting the door.

I head back to my house. I go up to my room and grab a long red ball gown. The skirt was layers of red tool so it looked as though the skirt was weightless. The neckline was a sweetheart and it was strapless. The entire bodice was covered with red gems. I grab a pair of silver pumps and I throw both into my bag.

This is going to be awesome.

**That's chapter one. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Let's get chapter two posted right now. It's either this or play sport video games with my brother and cousin. Normally, I love video games but the game they are playing sucks and I hate it. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. All characters are based on real people. **

Chapter 2

Tyler POV

Maria and I are at the train station waiting for Sylvianna. We notice her coming towards us just as the train pulls up. I go inside but Maria stands in the door until Syl gets in. She then steps in and hits the 'Close Doors' button. The train takes off. Maria and I are use to the sudden jar but Sylvianna forgot about it and stumbled. Maria caught her arm and helped her regain her balance. Maria jumped over the back of the couch. I heard buzzing.

"I hear buzzing," I stated.

Maria sighed and pulled her phone out. She walked out of the room as she answered it.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" Syl asked.

I nodded. We snuck over to the door Maria just went in and listened to what she was saying through the wall.

"Code's the same?" Maria asked.

The sad thing is that we can't hear who Maria is talking to or what they are saying. But, in our hearts, I think Syl and I both know she's talking to Ice.

"Great. Anything else?" Maria asked.

There was a long pause so we assume Ice was telling Maria a few last things.

"Alright. Guess we'll see you at the mansion. Bye," Maria said.

Syl and I shared a scared look before running to the couch. Maria came into the room typing away on her phone.

"Who was that?" Syl asked.

"Ice. And I would really appreciate it if you two stopped listening in on my conversations," Maria sighed.

"How did you know?" Tyler demanded. "I mean, we weren't listening in."

"I'm not stupid plus I've survived the games twice and I've designed them for the past seven years," Maria sighed.

So my best friend is super human? What the actual fuck?

"Are you super human?" I asked.

Maria rolled her dark eyes.

"Of course not but I have to have sharp senses and plus, you two aren't as sneaky as you think."

Maria winked at us. She went to grab something from the dessert tray. Syl and I turn to face forward but a creme filled doughnut flies between us and splatters on the wall. We jump and look at Maria. She has her arms crossed and a smirk pasted on her face.

"That's sneaky because you guys had no idea that that's what I was planning to do," Maria laughed.

We roll our eyes but we turn the TV on and start to watch our games. Maria stills can act like she's in the games while in the game maker room and that scares me. She'll often sit on her heels and whisper tell me the only way to get out of a game maker afflicted situation unhurt. There's a reason Maria was able to win two years in a row. And that's also why 'Psycho' is her nickname. She not only knows about it, she embraces it.

"Syl?" Maria said.

Both of us looked at Maria.

"Since you two couldn't hear what Ice was saying, I'll tell you what he told me. The game maker room is ours all day tomorrow. All white clothes. That is the unspoken rule of the game maker room," Maria stated.

We watched our games until we pulled into the Capitol. Maria shut the TV off and we walked to the door. The doors opened and the three of us walked out. Sylvianna looked around in shock.

"Wow," she breathed. "This place is so different than I remember."

Maria pulled her bag over her shoulder and gave us a signal to follow her. We walked to the road where a limousine was waiting. A worker, probably the driver, was outside waiting.

"Miss. Damian," the worker greeted. "Friends."

He opened the door for us. Maria threw her backpack in and climbed in. I slid in next to her and Syl jumped in next to me. The worker shut the door and started to walk towards the front of the vehicle. He started to drive us to where we were staying.

"I thought Avoxes couldn't talk," Syl stated.

"He isn't an Avox. He's a worker of Ice's and he let him keep his tongue," Maria explained while typing on her phone.

"Well considering Ice pretty much worships you-"

Maria cut me off with a glare. I held my tongue. Syl grasped my arm and gave me a supportive squeeze. We all know Ice will do anything to keep Maria happy. But I also think there's something Maria isn't telling us. Just then, my phone lit up with a very long text from Maria.

Maria: Do not bring Ice worshipping me up. There's more than you think. I have to play my cards right because Ice said if anything happens to the family I have left, he will personally have me brought into the Capitol and under his custody. He doesn't even care that I'm a legal adult. He says he wants to protect me but I know he'll do anything to get rid of my family and drag us apart. And he also said that he'll be monitoring your guys' comments to see if tearing us apart is in "Everyone's best interest". Watch your mouths. Both of you.

Syl: Don't worry. We'll save our comments. We won't let anything happen to you.

Tyler: Amen.

I hit the power button to put my screen to sleep after I sent my message. Another message from Maria lit up my screen.

Maria: You guys are the best.

Maria's phone started to ring. She answered it and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

Maria POV

"Hello Maria. I trust you arrived safely and the driver is bringing you to my mansion?" Ice purred.

"Wait. Mansion? What happened to us staying in the Game Maker house?" I asked.

"Since you guys are also in town for the dance, I figured you might as well have the usual dance season living conditions," Ice explained.

I exhaled loudly.

"Is there a problem?" Ice asked.

"No problem. Just a little bit of a surprise. Are each of us getting separate rooms?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon," ice purred.

The other end went dead. I hung up and tucked my phone into my pocket. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ice," I growled. "He wants us in the mansion."

Tyler clicked her tongue. Syl pulled get phone out and sent a quick text to me through our group chat.

Syl: It's true. He really wants to keep an eye on you. I'm shocked he hasn't bugged your phone.

Maria: I check my phone every day I'm in the Capitol and the day we get back. He's tried but I've always cause it and removed the bug.

It's true. I've caught chips in my phone that were clearly bugs Ice has put in my phone. He might as well stop trying. A text from Tyler was added onto my screen.

Tyler: Several years ago, Maria found a bug in my phone. We never found a second bug but she still checks once a year.

Maria: Sorry if it drives you nuts but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"Conversation over," I said. "We're here."

There were four Avoxes waiting for us. Three of them took our bags once the forth one opened the door I saw Ice standing on the step waiting for us. We walked to the step and shook hands with the President. He lead us inside. We followed him up to our rooms. I go inside mine. I go inside my backpack and find my laptop. First thing I do is go look for my Victor Profile and compare it to my Head Game Maker profile.

This is going to be a long stay.

**There it is. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: No reviews, I'm so sad. And just so you guys know, if you Google "Kalel Cullen rainbow ombré", that's Maria's hair style except the brown in a dark brown. Okay, well I just woke up so here's a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All characters are based on real people.**

Chapter 3

Sylvianna POV

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. I look up as Maria bursts into the room. I look at the clock on my nightstand.

"It's six in the morning. What do you want?" I demanded.

"Get dressed in white. We need to go," Maria said bluntly.

I rolled out of bed and the brunette left my room. I pulled on my white skinny jeans and a white tank top with a white hoodie and white running shoes. I go outside and see Tyler dressed in white jeans and a white t-shirt. Maria came out in a black high-neck skater dress with a collar along with a red tie and a dark red vest. She also had on black wedge heels.

"What happened to the white rule?" I demanded.

"Head Game Maker must wear formal clothes. Usually black and another colour," she explained. "Most commonly red."

I sighed but covered it up with a yawn. We walked outside and to a awaiting car. We drove to some building on across the Capitol. We go inside and Maria sets Tyler and me up at two Game Maker booths and she stands at her station.

"System Simulation. Previous game," Maria called.

Oh god. This is happening.

*One Month Later*

I finally think I got it. We just arrive back at the mansion. I get changed for the big Victor party. An Avox comes into my room. He straightens my short hair and adjusts it perfectly. He does my makeup then guides me down the stairs. I see Maria in her dress and Tyler in her dress pants and her green formal shirt. We are guided outside where the majority if the Capitol has gathered. We notice that the Victor from this year just arrived. Cole Janis from district nine.

"Maria Dear!" someone yelled.

I looked and saw a woman from the Capitol pretty much dragging Cole with her.

"Run. It's Stetsy Bree. She's awful," Maria whispered to us.

Tyler and I quickly got away but watched Maria as she hugged Stetsy and shook hands with Cole. Cole offered his hand to Maria and she took it. The two of them hit the dance floor. Another male approached us.

"Hi Tyler," he cooed.

"Piss off," Tyler growled.

I hit Tyler's arm. She shouldn't be rude. The guy looked at me.

"Is this Sylvianna?" he asked. "I'm Braden."

"He's a Game Maker on the board," Tyler explained to me.

A female approached us.

"Leave the girls alone. I'm Shelby by the way," Shelby introduced.

"Sylvianna Shore," I told Shelby.

Maria finally walked back to us.

"Shelby. Braden. Go," Maria said.

The two walked away. Maria turned to us.

"Cole is terrifying. And that's coming from me," Maria whispered.

Suddenly, Ice started tapping on the mic. All attention was on him.

"First things first, congratulations Cole. You fought well and deserve this. Now, let's have the fire works," Ice announced.

I started to watch the fireworks but then I looked at Maria. She wasn't watching fireworks. She was watching President Ice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ice," she whispered. "I think we're damned to suffer."

Maria POV

"How?" Syl asked me.

"I don't have a clear thought but I have my theories," I told her.

Once the fireworks stopped Ice called the attention back to him.

"Now I know this night is supposed to be about Cole but I have a big announcement that cannot wait. Maria, come up here," Ice requested.

I went into the mansion and made my way up to the balcony. This could not be good. I reach the balcony and stand next to Ice.

"As you know, Maria has been Head Game Maker for years. But as of the afternoon, Maria is my adopted daughter," Ice announced.

My jaw dropped. I looked down at my best friends. They were whispering back and forth. The entire crowd was shocked and mumbling among themselves.

"Please calm down. Return to the party," Ice requested.

Everyone returned to the party. Syl and Tyler started to walk towards the mansion.

"You can't get away with this," I told Ice.

"Sweetheart, I already have," Ice challenged.

"My parents are alive," I argued.

"Sorry. This afternoon, your parents passed away," Ice said with a smirk.

"You killed them?" I asked.

"Even if I did, you have no proof," Ice laughed.

"You won't get away with this, Ice," I repeated with a growl.

"My dear, I already have," Ice laughed.

"Have you been planning this since you first saw me?" I asked.

"I started planning once you became Head Game Maker. And you should probably start calling me Dad," Ice laughed.

I shook my head.

"You'll never be my father."

I walked away from Ice. He can't do this. I march past my best friends and to my room. Syl and Tyler walk in.

"What the hell was that about?" Syl asked.

"Ice is messing with us. He just made three powerful enemies," I growled.

"What can we do about this?" Tyler asked.

I thought for a second. An idea popped into my head.

"Follow me," I told them. "Well, first go change."

I whipped my dress off and pulled on some black and white polka dotted jeans, a red tank top, a black hoodie, half zipped, and black and red high tops. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail. I go outside and see both my girls in blue jeans and black tops. Tyler's was long and she had a green tee shirt over top. Syl was in a tank top and was wearing her white hoodie completely unzipped.

"Follow me," I instructed.

My friends and I left the mansion threw a back exit. We walked for an hour until we came across a beautiful garden.

"Okay. I have an awesome idea. I only made you change because fancy clothes would be suspicious. We need to attempt something that was attempted over a hundred years ago but faltered once the leader died of old age. A new President conquered the country and the Hunger Games were started again. The best bet would have been to have Katniss Everdeen become to president. We need to stage a rebellion. But we're going to do a few things different. When we succeed, what we did will remain long after we are dead. And another thing is we're going to do everything right under Ice's nose. In fact, we'll be doing everything in Ice's own mansion," I declared.

I held my hand out. Tyler put her hand on top of mine and Syl added her hand.

"Team Rebelles," I said.

"Rebelles?" Tyler asked.

"Rebel with a feminine twist. It will be us three and all the districts but every fire starts with a spark. The rebellion is our fire and we are the spark," I explained.

"Team Rebelles," we said together and rose our hands into the air.

**There. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hiya. Watching Blades Of Glory with my parents and I'm so tired right now. And I think I'm getting sick. I've been sneezing like crazy all day and last night. Here's chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters are based on real people.**

Chapter 4

Maria POV

I walk towards Ice's office. I have to tell him that I will stay in Capitol if Syl and Tyler can stay too. If not, I'm staying in District two. I open the door to the office and walk in uninvited.

"Excuse me. What are you-" Ice looked up and saw it was me. "Oh. Hello Maria. Take a seat."

I was across the office and sit in the chair across from Ice.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. I will stay here with you as long as Tyler and Sylvianna can stay here too and I am allowed to return to district two whenever I feel like it for visits, unsupervised. If you don't agree to my terms, I will return to D2 and stay there except for Game Season," I said.

"I agree to your terms. Your friends can stay here on one condition," Ice said.

"Hell no. My conditions or no conditions," I barked.

"My conditions will help yours. Tyler and Sylvianna must agree," Ice laughed.

"The three of us discussed this already," I stated.

"Is that where you three went to last night? We have footage of you three leaving the mansion. But we have no footage of where you went or what you discussed," Ice admitted.

Although I didn't believe Ice, I didn't press farther. My girls and I can test this later. If he knows, we're screwed. I brush my hair back.

"So my girls can stay here?" I confirmed.

Ice nodded. I stood up and walked to the door. Ice cleared his throat so I looked at him.

"I love you Sweetheart," he said.

"Love you too Dad," I said through clenched teeth.

I left the room. A thought entered my head. My parents can't be dead. As I walk, I dial my house phone number and put my phone to my ear. It rings but goes to my answering machine.

"Damn it," I cursed.

I ran to my room where Tyler and Syl were waiting for me. They both stood up as soon as I burst into the room.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Ice agreed. The plan will go forward," I told them. "But we will need some help. And I know the perfect people to help."

...

"No," Tyler said once I finished the list. "I doubt we'll get any help from them."

"You don't get it," I said. "The idea never came from me. I've danced with every Victor at their dance. They wanna help and fight. It was Kaley who brought the idea up first. And every Victor after agreed. And they a think that each of them were the first one to think of it."

"So we already have an alliance?" Syl confirmed.

"Yup. We just need to get all of them here," I said. "And I know just-"

"Not again," Tyler whined.

I grabbed my rainbow sharpies and a blank piece of paper. I start to draw out an invite to come and have a meet and greet with everyone else who has survived one of my games. One would be sent to each person who survived one of my games.

*One Week Later*

Everyone just arrived. I was in my usual Head Game Maker outfit. Let's just say, some people gave me a couple glares. Tyler and Syl both dressed in jeans and fancy shirts.

"This is really awkward," Tyler whispered to me.

"I'm done with it being awkward," I whispered back.

I walked up to the stage and climbed up there.

"Okay everyone," I said. "You're probably wondering why I called you all here."

"We know we're here for a stupid meet and greet," Beau yelled up at me.

"I kind of lied about the real purpose," I admitted.

"So why are we here?" Kai asked.

"I'm bring back someone you all brought up," I laughed. "About destroying these games."

"Come on Maria. No one thinks that you want to take the games down," Keisha scoffed. "You have it made. Ice basically dawns over you."

"That's what you think. Ice killed my parents. Ice had my brother whipped to death. Ice made me compete in the games. Twice. I was forced to be Head Game Maker. Ice is making me stay with him and be his daughter even though I am 25 years old. Just about 26. He wanted to tear me and my best friends apart," I explained.

"Maria," Syl yelled over the crowd. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Ice is the reason Sally is dead," she yelled out.

My jaw dropped. Silence took over the crowd. I heard a few hushed whispers but nothing I could make out.

"Elaborate," I commanded.

"What?" Syl asked.

"Tell me more. What happened? Tyler and I were in the Capitol at the time. What did Ice do?" I asked.

"Sally and I were just hanging out when two peacekeepers came and grabbed her. One told her that they were just following the orders of the President. Another peacekeeper came and sent a bullet into Sally. I looked at him. I thought I was next. They said that I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut and not say anything to you other than the fact that Sally was dead. They killed her the morning you guys came back. I was threatened. They told me that if I told you, they would kill me. I'm convinced he killed her to start to break you. Killing me or Tyler would be too much. Sally was the perfect candidate," Syl explained.

I'm pretty sure I was steaming. I smashed the crystal glass in my hand. The fact is, it's nearly impossible to smash those glasses. I grabbed a dessert plate and whipped it across the room and against the back wall. It shattered. Everyone looked scared.

"I'm going to kill him right now," I growled.

I started to run in my high heels. I go towards the exit. It took Kai, Zachariah, and Cole to hold me back. Eventually, I cooled down enough to not go snap Ice's neck. I walked to the stage and climbed back up there.

"I know you all want this. Kaley, Zachariah, Ashley, Kai, Beau, Keisha, Cole. You all brought up a rebellion. You just didn't have the team and people on the inside. Look around. You have each other. You have Tyler and Sylvianna. And you have me. We all want to fight and if we work together, we can bring the system down," I announced. "Are you guys in or what?"

I heard mumbled. Everyone started to talk to each other. They all turned to me.

"We're in if you'll be our leader," Ashley stated.

My eyes widened. Why would the want me as a leader?

"Why me?" I asked.

"Dd you not listen to your own speech? Ice has done way more to you than to any of us. And being our leader will mean you get to kill Ice," Kaley taunted.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek. I looked down. This was a lot to take in and it would be super stressful. But I'm willing to do it.

"I'm in," I announced.

**There it is. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hiya. Get this, the girl Tyler's based on (Sherekhanrox), her sister's been bugging me because I didn't name her. Honestly, why? You know what, T's sister, if you're reading this, her name can be Tilly. Don't like it? Suck it and stop whining that you don't have a name. It had to be said. Here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters are based on real people. **

Chapter 5

Tyler POV

Syl and I are texting back and forth while Maria paints out the perfect plan for the Victors.

"What do you think?" she asked.

That's when curiosity set over me. I saw two maps. The first one was of the mansion. That one made sense. There were pins signalling where people were going to be stationed. Those were signalled with orange pins that had names on them. I see that I'm going to be stationed in Ice's office with Syl and Maria. Maria gets Ice's desk. That's obvious. I also noticed a lot of blue pins away from where our people are concentrated. And the second map is covered with blue pins. They are all away from the mansion. It was a map of the entire Capitol. I walk back to where Syl is sitting.

"Maria knows what she's doing. She has every angle covered. She just needs the rest of her soldiers to arrive and the plan can take action," I reported.

"Really?" Syl asked. "She can't have enough warriors to cover the entire Capitol," Syl scoffed.

"She has pins all over the map of the Capitol," I told her.

"All one colour and labelled?" Syl asked.

I shook my head. Maybe Maria does have something more up her sleeve.

...

Ice is out shopping. Time for us to strike. The rest of Maria's warriors arrived. We clear all the peacekeepers out of mansion and beyond a red line. The snipers are ready and everyone else is prepped. We, Maria, Syl, and I, go into Ice's office. Beau, being from district three, was setting up a camera with a live feed to all the screens in the Capitol. He handed Maria a remote that turned the camera off and on. He also have her a tablet.

"Just so you know, whenever your on camera, you'll only see yourself. Any time your not on camera, you can see the live feed anywhere in the Capitol," Beau explained.

"Sweet," Maria said.

"Do you know how these tablets work or do you need me to show you?" Beau asked as he wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders.

Maria dropped her shoulders and Beau's arm fell.

"Come on. I've been Head Game Maker for seven years. I know how a simple tablet works," Maria scoffed.

Beau walked out of the room. Maria turned to us.

"Ready to make the first announcement?" she asked.

We nodded. Maria fell back in Ice's chair. She put her feet up on his desk. We sat on the desk on either end. Maria hit a button the remote and a red light started flashing. Maria dropped the remote on her lap and looked into the camera as the light stopped flashing.

"Hello Panem. Maria Damian speaking. I've decided that the Hunger Games have gone on for too long. I am sick of Ice's rein of terror. And trying to adopt me and killing my parents was the final straw. And the fact that you killed Sally was almost my breaking point. Let me just say that I've taken over your mansion and built an army. If anyone steps over the red tape laid out around the mansion perimeter, I have snipers ready to take you out. Ice, if you come, I will have someone escort you to me where you can surrender. And if you surrender, Panem is mine and the Games will discontinue to exist. And don't worry, I'll make sure to put you out of your misery. And this isn't a little game to me or my army. This is a big picture or, if you prefer, a large scale game. We have plans if you don't surrender quick enough for my liking," Maria purred. "Game on."

Maria shut the camera off. She leaned back in Ice's chair. Her hands reached for the tablet. She unlocked it while Syl and I walked up behind her. She opened up the live camera. We saw panicked people throughout the Capitol. I swore I saw Ice but he quickly got out if view of the camera. I leaned forward and pressed to make the camera view larger. I rotated the camera and, sure enough, saw Ice trying to hide.

"He can hide all he wants," Maria scoffs. "This won't end until either he passes away or surrenders."

*One Week Later*

A week has passed since Maria first made her announcement. She looked at the large opal ring shaped like a bow on her middle finger.

"This is ridiculous," Maria growled. "It's time to take things up a notch."

Maria started up the camera and glared into it.

"President Ice, I'm bored of this little waiting game you want me to play. I think it's time to add in a little more challenge. Every hour that you don't show up to talk to me, I will blow up a Capitol building. And just so you know I'm not bluffing," Maria sighed.

She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a red button. She showed it to the camera.

"If you're in the library, I would suggest not being in there," Maria stated.

She pressed the button and a large explosion could be heard throughout the Capitol. Syl ran to a window. She turned to me.

"Come look at this," she whispered.

I ran to the window. You could see ash rising to the sky.

"Now, a quote from the previous rebellion. Every revolution begins with a spark," Maria laughed.

She turned off the camera. She relaxed back in Ice's chair and looked at us.

"What are you two thinking?" she asked.

"It's official. You've lost it," I told her.

"Relax. This is just to push the rat, Ice, out of hiding. Once he realizes, we mean business, he'll come running to us," she explained.

"You better be right," Syl warned.

"Don't worry," Maria purred. "I always am."

Maria kicked her feet off of Ice's desk. Her black wedges clicked on the floor as she walked out of the room. It seems like those are the only shoes she's worn since we got to the Capitol. She was dressed in dark denim shorts with diamonds on the back pockets. She was wearing a black lace tank top and ruby accessories. A necklace and earrings. She also had on her opal ring. She curled her hair. Maria took her time in making sure that she looked amazing for her announcement.

"She's truly lost it," I sighed.

My best friend is losing her mind.

**Happy days! There it was! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So my parents and I are in the city visiting my brother. We are currently eating out. Here's an update.**

**Disclaimer: Can we take a short break from the legal stuff?**

Chapter 6

Sylvianna POV

I walk into Maria's office. It's been too quiet for too long. Once I see the brunette, it all makes sense.

Maria fell asleep in her chair.

Even in her black heels, black skirt, and red and black striped sequinned top, sleep took over. She could not have been comfortable. With her feet on the desk and her face on her fist, she could not have been comfy. I walk over to the brunette and lightly shook her shoulder. Her dark eyes cracked open.

"So you are alive," I exclaimed.

"Barely. Has Ice came yet?" she asked as she sat up.

I shook my head. Maria grabbed the vase of roses on Ice's desk and whipped it against the wall. She got up and marched from the room. I stayed on her heels. She grabbed Michael, our bomb chief.

"Get me a shit ton of dynamite and meet me in Ice's rose garden. Now!" Maria barked.

Michael ran off and Maria turned to me.

"Grab Tyler and get to the rose garden," she demanded.

Maria pulled her wedges off and sprinted to the garden. I know she can sprint in heels, but she prefers to run bare foot. I pull my phone out and call Tyler. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler. Maria's lost it. Meet in the Rose garden."

"I'll be there."

I hang up and walk to the garden. Maria has her heels on and she's pacing.

"Will you calm down?" I barked.

"No. I need to drive Ice out of hiding. This may be just how to go it."

Michael came into the room and set down a ton of explosives. Tyler walked into the room. It was clear she just woke up.

"Get this room rigged and I'm going to go make the announcement. If this doesn't drag Ice out of his hole, nothing will and we're going to drag him here kicking and screaming. This war will only end when I kill Ice," Maria yelled.

Maria ran from the room and, sure enough, made an announcement.

"Hello Panem. Maria here. Let me just say that I'm bored and I'm angry. I'm not having fun anymore. So, Ice, let me make this perfectly clear. I know that your rose garden is your world apart from me. So, if you don't come within the next hour, I'm blowing it up. I will have no regrets but tick tock. I'm ready to destroy this place. And if I have to blow up the garden, you will be reacquainted with Kai and Zachariah. And believe me. You'll die either way. Come to me or I'll have you brought to me. Thank you for your attention."

Maria ended the message and we were shocked. Maria meant business. After that, we heard an announcement over the intercom.

"Could Kai and Zachariah please come to my office. And Ashley and Keisha, please take guard role. Your shift is now and the boys will take yours," Maria's voice said in the announcement.

Michael finished with the last thing of explosives then attached something to the end. He grabbed a button and walked out.

"Is Maria going to actually blow up this garden?" Tyler asked.

"It's only to drag Ice out. I would be opposed to this but Maria wants to get rid of the games and I'm all for that. And face it, we're going to be Vice Presidents if Maria takes over," I explained.

We walk out of the room and to Maria's office. We go in. Maria still has Kai and Zachariah in there. They all looked at us. Maria smiled.

"There are my VPs. I need one of you to get these two dressed like Capitolites. They are going for Ice soon enough," Maria said with an evil smile. "Get Kaley on that."

Tyler grabbed the boys and dragged them out of Maria's office. I went and sat on her desk.

"Are you sure you're not taking this a little too far?" I asked.

"Honestly? Syl, you've been in the games. Do you want other children to continue having to go through that? You haven't seen what I've seen. You've never had to stare into the eyes of someone who has seen hell and came out alive. I've stared into the eyes of Victors and you can see pain. You, Ty, and Sally were not suffering as much as anyone else. You stayed with me and I didn't let you guys shed more blood than you needed to because I had seen hell before. I was protecting you guys. But who was protecting the other Victors? Who will be there to protect Panem? I have to do this. I really have no choice," Maria explained.

That's what Maria's thinking? She thinks she has to protect Panem? She is putting the weight of Panem on her shoulders. She put herself in a painful position and I can't help her because she chose to do this. She wants to protect Panem and this is the only way she can think to do it. I have to go talk to Tyler. We need to break Maria of these thoughts. I leave her office and run to Tyler. I grab her arm and she flinches then looks at me.

"We need to talk," I growled. "It's about Maria."

Tyler's eyes widened. We walked out of the room and into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Maria feels like she has to do this. She feels like if she doesn't do anything, no one will," I told Tyler. "Do you want to know her exact words to me?"

Tyler nodded. I took a deep breath. I did have a pretty good memory but I didn't know if I could pull off her speech. I took a deep breath and started.

"Honestly? Syl, you've been in the games. Do you want other children to continue having to go through that? You haven't seen what I've seen. You've never had to stare into the eyes of someone who has seen hell and came out alive. I've stared into the eyes of Victors and you can see pain. You, Ty, and Sally were not suffering as much as anyone else. You stayed with me and I didn't let you guys shed more blood than you needed to because I had seen hell before. I was protecting you guys. But who was protecting the other Victors? Who will be there to protect Panem? I have to do this. I really have no choice," I repeated.

Tyler's jaw dropped.

"She said that?" she asked.

I nodded. Tyler took off sprinting. I followed her to Maria's office. We burst in. Maria was writing something but lord knows what it is.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Syl told me what you said," she yelled.

"Nothing," Maria replied bluntly.

"Why do you think you have to save Panem on your own? We want to help you in every way we can but you've put all the weight on yourself. You're not letting anyone else suffer in this rebellion. You can't deal with this on your own," I argued.

"Trust me. It's better this way," Maria sighed.

"No it's not!" Tyler yelled.

"You need to let us be more involved," I added.

Just like that, Maria snapped. She whipped the papers off her desk and looked at us. Something else snapped. But she calmed down. Maria sat back down in her chair and put her head on her hands. I walked up to the desk.

"Please Maria. You can't run this all on your own. Let me and Tyler help," I begged.

Maria looked up at me.

"I can't let you help because of what this rebellion is doing to me. That's why I want us to win already. I'm so stressed-"

"That's why you should let us help," I interrupted.

"And this rebellion is killing me. Literally."

I know I froze. I imagine that Tyler is did the same. Maria leaned back in her chair.

"And I don't mean the usual, every day you live, you're a day closer to death. I mean every day of the rebellion, I'm at least shaving a year off my life," Maria explained. "I need a promise from you two. Whatever happens to me, I need you two to be by my side and if I don't make it, I need you two to take over."

I nodded. I can't believe what Maria just said. I'm shocked. Maria really has a strong mask.

I can't let anything happen to her.

**Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hola. So we are currently hanging out in my brother's condo. Me, my brother, our parents, and my brother's roommate. We are hanging out and watching Family Guy on Netflix. My dad has his head on my lap and he's also on one of my feet. My foot has gone completely numb. Here's an update. And someone go tell Sherkhanrox to text me back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters are based on real people.**

Chapter 7

Maria POV

I was writing out my possible final thoughts. I know I'm going to die if I can't end this stupid fucking rebellion. The Grandfather clock in the office started to ring. It's time. I grab my remote and turned the camera on.

"I'm done Icicle. It's been a hour and you haven't arrived yet. I know you think I was bluffing about destroying your garden but I wasn't. It's time," I announced.

I held up the blaster cap that would destroy Ice's garden. I smirked and hit it. I heard the explosion and took my glasses off. I rubbed my eyes.

"I told you what would happen. We know where you are. Kai and Zachariah will be there shortly to collect you. This is Maria Damian signing off," I finished.

I turned off the camera and rested my face on my fist. I grabbed the microphone that was hooked up to the speaker system.

"Kai, Zachariah, ditch the makeup and go get Ice. This is going to be the end," I sighed.

I shoved the mic away. I tucked my glasses into my desk. I have contact lenses but I prefer my glasses. I heard quiet knocking on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and Syl came in. Tyler entered a few moments later. I put my hands on my desk and looked at my friends.

"Are you okay?" Syl asked.

I shook my head. I got up and walked from the office. Tyler and Syl stayed on my heels. I went to my room and slammed the door and locked it. I ripped off my heels and threw them at my mirror. I peeled off my skirt and tank top and pulled on a pair of black pyjama pants with white spots and a white tank top. I pulled on my grey fluffy slippers and laid on my bed. I heard Syl and Tyler knocking.

"Maria!" Syl yelled.

"Damian!" Tyler screamed.

That's mine and Tyler's thing. We call each other by our last names when we really want their attention. I pull my hair into a ponytail and grab a pair of spare glasses. I walk to the door and open it.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

I wiped my eyes. I looked at my best friends. They looked concerned.

"Once Kai and Zachariah get back, have Ice locked away. I'll deal with him in the morning. But I need my space. I also need my other glasses so I'll be back here shortly. I'll talk to you guys later tonight," I said.

"I'll get your glasses," Tyler offered.

"No. I need to grab some papers too. I'll go," I argued.

I ran past the two of them and to my office. I grabbed my glasses out of my desk and grabbed a folder. I walked from the room. Jade stopped me.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Take it up with Ty or Syl and I'll deal with it tomorrow," I sighed.

"It's about the order you placed."

"Tyler and Sylvianna both know all about the order. Talk to them."

I walked to my room and went inside. I locked my door and threw the folder on my desk. I took off my spare glasses and tucked them into the drawer. I grabbed my regular glasses and threw them on. There were black with half frames around the lenses. There were diamonds in every colour of the rainbow in a circle by the lenses. I sit at my desk and open the folder.

These were my plans on how I was going to kill Ice.

His death was my dream and if I succeed, I'll be free. Tyler and Syl would be free.

Panem would be free.

But yet, I'll be trapped.

I braid my ponytail and tie the end. I sit at my desk. I open my folder and take out my papers. I write out what I'm thinking about. I hear knocking at the door.

"Fuck," I growled.

I walk to the door and open it. It was Kai.

"Ice isn't where we thought he was," he reported.

"What?" I yelled.

I ran past Kai to my office and grabbed the tablet. I opened up the live feed and looked at Ice's old spot. He wasn't there. I noticed a flash of something on one of the screens. I opened it. It was someone holding up a sign. But not just anyone. It was an old friend of mine.

Neda.

The sign read. "He's here." I know Neda personally and she often texts me out of the blue. I grab my phone and call the brunette. She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"He's there?" I asked.

She looked at the camera and nodded.

"Been here since your last announcement. He's scared," she reported.

"I'll have Kai and Zachariah meet you shortly. Keep Ice there and make sure he doesn't leave. You'll be paying for it if he isn't there," I told her.

She nodded. She hung up her phone. Sure, Neda has silver tattoos around her eyes and wears crazy clothes, but she's one of the most normal people here. I turn to Kai.

"Get Zachariah and get to the library. There's a brunette with silver tattoos around her eyes and she'll be waiting for you. If Ice isn't there, bring me the girl," I ordered.

Kai nodded and walked out of the room. I pick the tablet up off the desk and head to my room. I flop on my bed and open the live feed. I saw that Neda was talking to Ice. I clicked on the feed and enhanced audio.

"Now Mr. President. You are safe here. I've blocked off the camera and Maria will never think you'll be here. It's a library," she said.

I smirked. I heard the doors break open. Kai and Zachariah came into view. Kai zapped Ice and he fell unconscious. The two males picked him off the ground. Zachariah shook Neda's hand then the two left the library.

Someone started to knock on my door. I sighed and the door opened. It was Syl.

"Hey," she whispered.

"They got him," I said.

A smile broke out of Syl's face. She ran to me and flopped on my bed. I showed her the tablet. It had Kai and Zachariah dragging Ice back to the mansion.

"Please go meet the boys at the door and tell them to take his to the prison," I requested.

Syl nodded and left my room. I watched Kai and Zachariah get Ice to the mansion. I smirked. Syl greeted the boys then I turned off the tablet. I get off of my bed and walk over to my wardrobe. I pull out a white high-neck skater dress with lace covering. I laid in on my desk. The next thing I did was pull out a pair of white wedges the looked exactly like my favourite black ones. I threw them on top of the dress. I also went and looked through my glasses. I found a white pair with half frames and diamonds in a triangle on the sides. I set them on top of the dress.

Ice, meet your angel of death.

...

The next day, I got dressed in the white outfit and met Tyler and Syl outside my door. They were dressed in white jeans and ivory blouses along with cream coloured sanuks. I brushed my long hair and ran a straightening iron through it. I lead my best friends down the stairs to the prison and opened the heavy door to the cells. I walked until we arrived at Ice's cell. I spun around once.

"The angel of death is here," I purred.

"Why Maria? I gave you all I could and you still weren't happy. I don't know what else I can do," the president sighed.

"You gave me all you could? That's a blatant fucking lie. You took more than you have given. You took my brother, you took one of my best friends, you took my parents, you stole and destroyed my freedom. You think you have me all I could ever want? Wrong. You took all I ever wanted away," I growled.

"I just wanted to-"

"Shut the hell up. Your execution will be tomorrow," I barked.

"If I could just get a word in-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I started to march towards the cell but Tyler and Syl grabbed my arms and held me back. I stopped fighting them. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Enjoy what you have here. You have less than 24 hours," I told him.

Tyler and Syl pulled me away from him and up the stairs. I had then follow me to a locked room. I unlocked the door and they stepped inside. I followed them and shut the door behind me.

"Tomorrow, I need you two in black skinny jeans and grey tank tops. And black military boots. But that's not what we need to talk about. I need to thank you guys," I said.

"For what? We've done nothing," Tyler stated.

"You've been more involved than you think. You've been support for me. You've been my rock. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have murdered Ice as soon as he announced I was his new daughter. I wouldn't be able to stage a rebellion and create, create," I paused then gestured around us. "This. The end of hell. That's why I want you two always by my side. I want you two to be on stage with me when I execute Ice. And that's why you two will be my Vice Presidents."

During my speech, Syl started to tear up.

"Bring it in," I requested.

Tyler came and wrapped an arm around me. Syl ran at us and wrapped her arms around our waists.

"It's weird to think that just over seven years ago, we were competing in the games. Now, here we standing ending them," Tyler laughed.

"And seventeen years, three months, one week, six days, nineteen hours, fifty two minutes, and thirty eight seconds ago, we first met and became best friends. We were all just scared little eighteen years olds. Now, we're 25 and we just won a rebellion against our country," I added.

The three of us broke our hug. I heard someone calling me. I walked out of the room and I saw Kaley looking for me. She saw me and smiled.

"There you are," she breathed. "Keisha and I have no idea what you want for weapons to execute Ice."

"Dagger and Katana. Both freshly polished with golden handles," I told the short girl.

She nodded and turned. I walked to my room. The doors of my wardrobe were yanked open. I wanted to scare Ice. I found a pair of grey-blue skinny jeans and threw them to my desk. I found a black tank top and added it to the pile. I grabbed a greyish hoodie that looked kind of blue. I go into my bathroom and find my coloured hairsprays. I grab two cans of blonde and one that matched my dark brown hair that was also had auburn tints. I go to Tyler and Syl's rooms and throw a blonde spray can on each of their beds. It's better to go with our natural colours and not have fake coloured hair. Tyler would have to take out the green and black and Syl would have to ditch the baby blue. I would be covering up the rainbow colours. I walk back to my room and realize I forgot boots. I find a pair of black knee high boots. They were lace up and had a wedge heel. Perfect assassin clothes. I look at myself in the mirror. I see a picture of me, Tyler, Syl and Sally from when we were eight. It was taken shortly after we became friends. I turned my attention to a picture of us from after the quarter quell. In both those pictures, we look so happy. I look at the girl staring at me in the mirror.

She doesn't look happy. She looks miserable. Her eyes look darker than usual and there were dark circles forming under her eyes but they were covered with makeup. She was clearly suffering.

I start to think about how these last eight years have changed me. I've been in the Hunger Games, twice. I've been manipulated by almost everyone I've met. I've been making kids suffer. I'm not me. I'm a monster. I'm a fucking monster.

I feel tears coming to my eyes. Where's my saviour? Where's my person telling me to stay strong? Where's my support system? I'm all those things for my best friends. I'm alone. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I have to deal with these things on my own. I have to stay strong even when I just want to cry. No one should have to be like that, yet I have to.

I hear someone knock on my door. I take a deep breath before I open the door. I see Tyler standing there. She holds up the hairspray.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Blonde hairspray. I expect you to cover up the green and black for Ice's public execution," I told her. "And before you complain, Syl has to do the same and I will be too."

She nodded.

"Be prepared for tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded and walked away. I shut the door and went into my room. The sun was setting. I opened the window to my balcony and stepped out there. I sit in my hammock seat. As the sun sets, I feel like the feeling is settling into me. First my skin, then my blood, then my muscles, and finally my bones. I take deep breaths as I pull myself out of my hammock. I head into my room and grab my rainbow afghan. I wrap it around myself. I think about my mom. She made this for me after my first games. This is the only thing I have to connect me to my mother. I'm on the verge of going and killing Ice right now. I look at myself in the eye in my mirror. I see an evil and dark look.

This is how it needs to be.

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I finally got new glasses and my vision is so much sharper. And this is the second last chapter. And get this. I was texting T earlier and I got a weird text from her and it turned out it was Tilly. She's so pissed off she's never going to be in this story again. I laughed when I learned it was her. Let's just get into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I deal with that tomorrow. Not in the mood and my phones about to die.**

Chapter 8

Tyler POV

I get up pretty early. I pull on my black jeans and grey tank top. I lace up my military boots when I hear someone knocking at the door. I see Syl standing there, hairspray in hand. I see she already covered up the blue in her hair.

"Want help?" she asked.

I nodded. She came into my room and pulled on a rubber glove. She gave me a towel.

"Cover your face with this," she instructed.

I put the towel over my face. I hear the spray being, well, sprayed. She takes the towel away and she starts combing out my bangs. I turn around and see that you could never tell I had green and black in my hair. It was crazy.

"What the fu?" I asked.

"I'm excited to see Maria's hair," Syl admitted.

"Speaking of Maria," a voice said from the door.

We turned and saw Maria standing at the door. It was crazy to see her with one colour hair. Since her games, she's had ombré after ombré in her hair. Even I took breaks between getting my hair recoloured. She was in grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. She also had on a blue zip up hoodie that looked faded and greyish. She had it zipped up half way. Her black boots were just about at her knees and laced up. There were wedge heels. Her hair was fishtailed over her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

We nodded. She lead the way to a door. We saw a katana and dagger waiting. Both were silver with gold handles. She handed me the katana and Syl was given the dagger. We knew she would kill Ice but we were bringing the weapons. A loud bell sounded. Maria pushed the doors open. The three of us walked it there. Maria took the microphone while he stood on our platform.

"Hello Panem. Maria Damian here. Let me just say this is the happiest day of my life. I finally get the opportunity to kill the person who took my life and bent it out of shape. He messed with me, my best friends, my family, everyone I care about. These games have changed me and changed the lives of so many. It's time to end them. And to kill the beast, you must cut off the head," Maria announced.

She walked over to us. She took the dagger from Syl and walked over to Ice.

"This is for my brother who you killed while I was in my first games," she said before slicing open one of Ice's arms. "This is for Sally," she yelled before slicing his other arm. "This is for my parents," she yelled before stabbing his shoulder. "This is for making me become a game maker," she said before stabbing his other shoulder. "This is for making me go into the games alone," she barked before stabbing his side. "This is for making me go into the games with my friends," she growled before slicing his cheek. "This is for Landon," she said stabbing his thigh. "This is for adopting me after killing my parents even though I am 25," she screamed before stabbing his stomach.

She stepped back.

"Ice, I'm nowhere near getting even for everything you've done to me but it's time to end this," she growled.

She walked over to Syl and me. She gave Syl the dagger before I handed her the katana. She walked over to Ice. She smiled as she looked at Ice. She took her katana and sliced it into Ice head. She pulled it out and handed it to me. She walked up to the mic and wiped some blood from her face.

"Panem, you need a leader who has no intentions of hurting you. You need someone who has seen the hell that is The Hunger Games and doesn't want anyone to face it ever again. That is why I will become your new President and my beautiful best friends are your Vice Presidents. Trust me Panem. The world will be clear and peaceful. Poorer districts will receive food and electricity. Travel will be encouraged. You'll have freedom. You will no longer be trapped," Maria announced.

Cheer erupted from the crowd. Maria smiled. I got down from the platform and Syl jumped down after me. We stood on either side of Maria.

"Panem, we are your new leaders," Maria announced.

Maria stumbled as the crowd started to cheer. I grabbed her arm.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Remember what I told you?" she whispered.

Oh god. Maria said she would be dying more and more by the moment. She must have just about passed out. Maria turned and walked off the stage. We followed her. She shut the door and leaned against the door and sat on the floor.

"Oh god," Maria sighed.

Syl sat on her heels and tried to get Maria to look at her. My best friend was not looking up. I grabbed her arms and she let me help her up. Maria grabbed her head.

"Let's get her to her room," Syl suggested.

I nodded. Maria pulled away and walked away from us.

"Maria Damian!" I yelled.

We started to chase Maria but forgot she could run in high heels. I followed her to her room. She went in and locked the door. Maria probably will change. I go to my room and pull on a loose pair of jeans and a black hoodie. I walk out and to Maria's room. I knock on the door. There is no response. I sigh and try the handle. It was still locked. Syl rounded the corner and walked to me.

"I found a master key in Maria's desk," she said.

I nodded and stepped back. Syl unlocked the door and opened it. We walked in and saw Maria collapsed on the floor. We were next to her the next second.

"Maria," I whispered shaking her shoulder. "This isn't funny."

Syl got up and ran from the room. She came back with the doctor.

"Get out," she instructed.

We walked out of the room. We went into Maria's office and I grabbed the tablet. I opened up the cameras. The Capitol was quiet. They accepted the change. I looked at the Districts. There was celebration all throughout the streets. I smiled but Syl interrupted my thoughts.

"What's that?"

She clicked on the view on Victor's Village. There was a familiar face standing outside Maria's house.

"Oh my god. He's alive?" Syl asked.

"It's a joke. He died. We know he's dead," I argued.

"We need to tell Maria," she said.

"There's no way the doctor would let us in," I sighed.

"Maria has to know," she said.

There was nothing we could do but we needed to give Maria this information.

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay. No review except for the ones from Tyler and Tilly via text. Sigh. Well Tilly literally been annoying me since this story started. Well this is the final chapter. I cried while writing it and I hope some tears are shed. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Are characters are based on real people. **

Chapter 9

Syl POV

Maria's been in the mansion hospital for almost a week now. She's barely stabilized. The doctor planned on telling us everything he knew today. Tyler and I have been sitting in the lobby all day. The doctor came out and sat with us. We both sat straight us and looked the doctor in his eyes.

"We have information on Maria. She's completely unstable," the doctor reported.

"Tell us something we don't know," Tyler whispered to me in a joking tone.

"Miss. Haley! This is not a joke!" the doctor yelled.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We don't know if Maria is ever going to wake up," he told us.

My jaw dropped. That's impossible. If Maria never opens her eyes again, Tyler and I have to take Panem into our own hands. I know Maria prepared a tablet of stuff but I doubt it's enough for Tyler and myself to run a country. She prepared everything we would need to get started. We need to think like Maria to save our country.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. We followed him until we reached a room.

"Will she be able to hear us if we talk to her?" Tyler asked.

The doctor nodded before walking off. We opened the door. The state we saw Maria in came as a shock.

Maria's eyes were closed and she was white as a sheet. She had a mask over her mouth and nose. There were several machines hooked up to her. Her long hair wasn't down and done. It looked limp and it was tied into a messy ponytail. Her glasses were sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. Maria had the colour washed out out and she had her normal ombré in her hair. It was no longer one tone.

Tyler and I walked slowly over to our friend.

"Hi Maria. It's Syl," I said quietly.

"And Tyler."

"Listen we got some big news for you," I said.

I looked at Tyler.

"Do you wanna tell her?" I offered.

Tyler nodded and approached the bed.

"Maria. We know if you were awake, you would call us liars and say we're pranking you. But we have news for you. Landon's not dead. He's alive and in district 2," Tyler said.

We heard a steady beep. We looked up and saw her heart rate monitor with a straight line. A couple doctors ran in and kicked us out. A nurse approached us.

"Please go wait in the waiting room," she requested.

We walked to the waiting room. We claimed our seats. This was going to be painful.

*Two Hours Later*

It's been one hour.

One hour since Maria was pronounced dead.

After sitting in the waiting room for an hour, we were told she was dead.

Tyler and I were standing in Maria's room. Tyler hasn't said a single word since we were told Maria died. It's hard to accept. Tyler was so upset. We were shuffling through all of Maria's stuff. We found a box with "To Tyler and Sylvianna" written on the top. We took the lid off. There were tablets and notebooks in there. I found a note and read it out loud.

"T and Syl. If you're reading this, I passed away. If I'm still alive, get out of my stuff. I knew something would go wrong. Here's all the stuff you need to start leading the country. You shouldn't need to do much, if anything, to lead Panem. Please just protect our country. I have my will in here to. I love you guys. XOXO, Maria," I read.

Tyler took the note from me and read it herself. She set it down and pulled out an envelope. She looked at it then handed it to me. In Maria's careful handwriting, it said "Marianna Layla Damian's Last Will and Testament. For Tyler Haley and Sylvianna Shore's eyes only".

"Maria's not her first name?" I asked.

Tyler shook her head.

"Marianna. That's not what I expected," I admitted.

I opened the envelope and pulled the paper out.

"I, Marianna Layla Damian, leave everything to my best friends, Tyler Haley and Sylvianna Shore," I read.

I set the letter down. I picked a tablet out of the box when there was a knock on the door. We looked up and saw Kaley.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Tyler shook her head and I did the same.

"There's someone here who wants to see you guys," she whispered.

Kaley's tiny stature was replaced with a taller male one. He walked inside and sat down on the ground with us.

"Hi," he greeted.

"How are you alive? Tyler killed you," I stated.

"I never died. They took me out of the arena before I died and they kept me alive," Landon told us.

"How didn't we know?" I asked.

"They kept me locked away. Away from Maria. Once she came here, they sent me back to district 2. Maria was never supposed to know I was alive."

"She knows. But she isn't," I whispered.

Landon lost his smile and got up. He walked from the room. I felt a hand on my back.

"Thanks for the support Tyler," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

I looked up. I saw Maria standing over me.

"Maria?" I asked.

I swore that the brunette was standing over me. She was in white framed glasses and a white skater dress with a lace high neck. She was in white wedges. I jumped to my feet.

"Hey guys," she whispered.

"You're dead," Tyler muttered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I just wanted to tell you guys one last thing before I have to go forever," she said.

"Forever?" Tyler asked.

Maria nodded. I could feel tears filling my eyes. I'm pretty sure they've already spilled from Tyler's.

"I may not be here but I'll always be with you two. But I need you two to lead Panem. I need you guys to be strong. This needs to be a leaf in the wind. It has to pass. You need to protect Panem from evil dictators. Please do what you need to. As long as you two lead this country, Panem will be safe and I will be in your hearts and memories," Maria said.

I stood up and walked to Maria. I gave her a hug. Tyler came and joined the hug. I pulled away and Tyler wrapped herself around Maria.

"Please don't go," she begged.

"I have to. I promise this won't be our last encounter. We'll be connected again one day," she stated. "Friendship Never Ends."

I saw tears in Maria's dark eyes. Tyler pulled away and stood next to me. We watched as Maria faded away.

"Friendship Never Ends," I repeated.

This is a new beginning and I know I don't wanna face it alone.

I want Tyler by my side.

Scratch that.

I need Tyler by my side. I need Maria. I need Sally.

This may be the beginning of the end of our worlds as we know it.

**Please review, favorite, and share this story with a friend.**


End file.
